(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a print device and a print method.
(2) Description of Related Art
In the recent years, an ink jet printer that performs printing by an ink jet scheme is widely used. In the ink jet printer, ink droplets are discharged from a nozzle by driving a drive element (piezoelectric element and the like) provided at a position of the nozzle of the ink jet head. In this case, as a drive signal for driving the drive element, for example, a trapezoidal wave and the like is widely used. Further, conventionally, a configuration that uses a drive signal (potential signal) configured of plural types of sine waves with different cycles is known (for example, see JP-A2009-113426).